Showckwaves
by cloud strife1
Summary: Weeks after ultimaciea Seifer's back Squall is forbidden to see Rinoa Squiona and maybee Sefists pls r
1. reflections

Cloud Strife After the Blast  
  
It was another average day in garden, well as normal as it could be in a flying garden. 

Squall was doing what seemed to be an endless stream of paperwork. Man this is endless if I knew being commander was going to involve this much paperwork I wouldn't have accepted.  Ha like I had a choice. Remembering the incident as clear as yesterday

Standing on the new bridge in the flying garden Cid was speaking over the loudspeaker when suddenly cid just said, "that's why Squall will be our leader ." Squall's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "yes?" Squall said it was responded with that sweet and teasing tone that he had begun to love, "Its me silly" Rinoa said between giggles. 

Suddenly Squall's memory came back to him ah man lunch! "Come in! Rinoa I'm sorry I got buried by paperwork!" Opening the door and smiling she said, "that's all right especially after last night, sides I knew you'd be busy he he". Standing up and coming around the desk he closed the door before giving her a full kiss, "eh a good encore!" 

Rinoa relived last night over and over again when Squall finally expressed his true feelings and then they shared their first night together not doing anything but just sharing each others company finally able to relax and rest comfortably with each other. Smiling again she said, "so lets." suddenly the loudspeaker came on with the headmasters voice coming over it, "would Squall please come to my office I repeat ." a frown on squalls face was enough communication for Rinoa with a smile she headed off in a different direction. 

Squall turned around and started trekking for the stairs noticing the few changes in the few short weeks since they defeated Ultimacea the construction on the parking lot turning it into a student center for students to sit talk play games and other things. He finally got to the elevator.

Reaching Cids office he noticed he was talking someone and he sounded somewhat nervous when he entered his office another change was instantly noticeable the bridge was gone down to a lower level with a more advanced control center. Then he noticed HIM there! Squalls hand automatically going to his gunblade if not all by is own will. 

Cid noticed this immediately and privately he couldn't blame him but he didn't want Squall to start anything, "Squall its alright he's coming back to garden!" Safier turned to Squall, "Hey Mr. Leader!"  
  
A/N like it hate it pls r&r


	2. oh no!

Cloud Strife 

Chapter 2 oh no!

            For the first few seconds Squall was stunned silent  then all he said when he regained his voice was, "no way!"  And he turned heading for the elevator but before he even got out the door Cid said, "Wait Squall it's already been decided, what I called you up here for was a different reason, now its not as though were accepting him with open arms there will be rules and restrictions and …" before the headmaster could finish Squall cut him off

"Whatever he'll just be back the way he was before all this happened he will be nothing but trouble.  Besides how can you let him back in here after what he tried to do to us?  Zell still has burn marks form that fire attack that Safier used on him, he damn near killed Rinoa.  I cant speak for the others but I cant forgive him for that." Squalls anger rising surprising even him self he pointed an accusing finger at the headmaster, "You didn't have to face that you didn't have to fight him and now your just letting him back in!!!"  

The headmasters face was a study in emotion, first anger then understanding and finaly almost a look of pity, but Squall couldn't tell if that last look was for himself or for Safier.      Squall made one final shot but this time to Safier, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now!"  Safier stood slowly making sure not to provoke Squall, he stood and faced him and said, "I cant but I was possessed just like Edea.  All I can say is that I'm sorry  I know that wont be enough but that's why I came back here  to prove myself that I am sorry and regret what I did.  I'm not asking for pitty that was never my style, just for a chance" With that he sat down closed his eyes and waited for what might come but it never did. 

"Alright Safier I'll give you your chance but if you hurt anyone or one miss step  ill kick your ass out of this garden.  Now if there isn't anything else I'm leaving."  Cid was hesitant but said,  "yes actually I need to talk to you.  Safier your dismissed"  Safier stood and walked to the elevator  after that the headmaster began to speak, "I have noticed that you and rinoa have gotten very close in these few weeks since you defeated Ultimaciea."  Squall took a sidlong glance at the headmaster before answering, "sir with all due respect that's none of your business were not breaking any of gardens rules and what we do in our personal time is our own business."  With a short chuckle Cid answered,  "I had a feeling you'd view it that way, but seriously I have to ask you not to see Rinoa.  She is a Sorceress now and eventually like Edea she will turn  and I want to save you the pain of going down the same path I went.

What the headmaster was saying hit Squall like a ton o' bricks, "But sir the only reason edea turned evil was because sorceress Ultimacia possessed her!  I cant just stop liking someone because of  things that may happen, I cant live my life that way."

"Squall its not a might it is a certainty and you still had to fight Edea didn't you? Possessed or not she turned evil.   Squall every sorceress throughout time turns evil every single one.  I thought that Edea would be different much like you but she followed the course of history  as will Rinoa  its sad I know but you must face facts!"  squall turned and walked away angry and a little scared, "I cant do it, wont do it."  After he left the headmaster shook his head and said, "I'm afraid my boy you have to."

A/N I hope you like it I hope Squall wasn't ooc to bad but I really think he would be really mad at Sefier  oh pls pls review im trying realy hard on spelling punctuation and all that crap so tell me how I did.  I thrive on reviews!!! later


	3. Pressure and Ice Strike

Shockwaves

Chapter 3  Pressure and Ice Strike!

Cloud Strife

            He's wrong he has to be,  it'll never happen it cant happen Rinoa's not like Edea and there is no more future sorceresses to be possessed by is there?  No there cant be!  Squall had been pacing his office for the past hour trying to rid himself of the haunting words of Headmaster Cid "she will turn… possessed or not you still had to fight her… every sorceress throughout time has turned evil and so will Rinoa."   However pacing his office wasn't doing much since it was pathetically small.  Finally he flung open the door and started heading for the Training Center.

He was almost halfway there when Squall heard an ear-shattering scream.  Reacting instinctively he started running for the place of the noise it was from the library when he got there water and ice were everywhere, and a scared and crying Rinoa was in the back of it.  

Taking charge immediately Squall talked to the head librarian and said, "alright get everyone out and call for a maintenance team and a cleanup crew."   Responding with a salute and a quick, "yes sir"  she bustled everyone but Rinoa and Squall out and then left herself.  Squall walked over to Rinoa and sat down beside her.  Rinoa looked up at Squall and tried to stop crying but to no avail, "Squall what have I done?!?!  I I I was just sitting here when I all the sudden felt a chill I turned around put out my hand to try to protect myself but then that happened.   I I I I almost killed people…."  Rinoa then just fell into hysterics sobs wracking her body as Squall held her in his arms until she stopped saying words of comfort and telling her it wasn't her fault but knowing that soon he would have to report to the headmaster and he knew what Cid would say, and gods what if he was right.  

Squall looked at Rinoa and in to her eyes, telling himself that how could someone so kind so honest turn evil.  Squall took Rinoa to her room and suggested that she get some rest.  "Ok" she said hesitantly, "but could you stay with me I'm scared and I don't want to be alone."  Squall frowned, as he knew he had to report to Cid and said, "After I tell Cid I'll come back and stay with you ok?"  After a second or to she nodded  in acquiescence,  "Alright but hurry please."  

For the second time in one day he was up at Cid's office.  After finishing his report Cid had a deep frown on his face, "I had a feeling this would happen soon.  Rinoa's sorceress powers are awakening, she has to learn how to control them,  we will go to the old orphanage  and see Edea, she and a couple of friends are rebuilding the orphanage Edea will have to teach Rinoa how to use and control her powers.  Very well go to the Flight Center and tell them where were going."  Squall saluted, "Yes sir."  

He tried to leave before the Headmaster said anything but it was already too late,  "Squall wait have you thought about what I said?  You need to stop seeing Rinoa,  she may be forced to leave the garden if her powers grow to strong to fast for her to control."  Squall responded without hesitation, "then I would go to, I will be with her" Cids temper flared, "You would give up this garden your position, all that you've worked so hard to get for her!  A person you will end up killing in the end!  Squall I …"  Squall had reached a breaking point in one fluid motion Squall drew his gunblade and pointed it at the headmaster before he realized what he was doing and yelled,  "NO IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!!!  I have waited all my life for this and now I am finally happy you cannot let it rest!!!"  Finally his brain catching up with his actions he put the gunblade away,  "Sir I'm sorry I just cant take it I'll go tell the pilot."

 With that he turned and stormed from the office and headed for the elevator.  Later on he arrived at the Flight Center even with his thoughts in turmoil he marveled at the Flight center they had gotten it from Eathshire **A/N sorry I have no idea how to spell it! **  Buttons and lights as far as the eye could see and four Vid screens for the front right left and rear of the garden and there was Nidia, "Hey  Squall this place is so cool I just cant get over it,  I cant believe Laguana gave this to us for defeating Ultimacea."  Squall was barely paying attention, "Yeah sure is please take us to the Cape of Good Hope where the orphanage is."  Nidia nodded, "sure thing!"  

 Squall walked back to the elevator and went up to the first floor walking to the dorms he knocked on Rinoa's door, after a second she came to it with a smile, "Hey what took you so long?"  "Were going to the orphanage so Edea can help you with your powers."  Rinoa looked downcast, "oh I knew this would happen I'm a threat I should go to the sorceress memorial I don't want to hurt anyone."  Squall hugged Rinoa tight,  "no I couldn't stand it, besides Matron is a good teacher I'm sure."  Rinoa nodded her head and let Squall in they both climbed in to bead and while Rinoa slept peacefully Squall hardly slept at all.

A/N dang! A long chapter!!! Whew feels like ive been writin for ever.  Ah well I hope you like it again sorry on the spelling of eithshire  I don't know ill have to look it up later 

As always I love and thrive on reviews and thanx to the people that already gave reviews!  

A/N2  oh I know I forgot in the last 2 chaps but 

Its been said many times many ways but, I don't own ff8

(thousand points to whoever got that!)  


	4. Nightmears and Planning

Shockwaves 

Chapter 4  Nightmares and planning

Cloud Strife

            Squall was battling Edea again,  but this time he was alone.  Strike after strike, magic after magic and nothing was working.  In a final act of desperation his limit broke,  he brought the sword down on Edea again and again making each attack precise each pull of the trigger perfect.   Then Edea began to laugh, "ha ha ha useless see D, Die!"  And with that a blue flash could be seen and then spikes of ice grew from her fingers and were flung at Squall.   Several missed but one hit him dead center in the chest, almost all the way through him, Squall began to fall backwards and off the float but we see who threw the ice spikes.  Not Edea but Rinoa with pointed claw like fingers. Just like Edeas were, with that same confident smirk.

Rinoa shot up out of bead with a scream that could've broken glass.  Squall woke up and reached for his sword in instinct but realized that there was no one in the room he turned his eyes to Rinoa, "Rinoa what happened, what's wrong?"  Rinoa then turned to him and it was as if just seeing Squall was enough she relaxed slightly, "Oh Squall I dreamed I was the one that you were battling in Gabaldia  and I was the one who used Ice Strike on you I killed you."   Squall took Rinoa in to his protecting and loving arms.  "Its alright Rinoa I'm fine and were safe in Balamb garden. 

After a few more minuets Rinoa got up and went to go take a shower.  Squall laid back down his thoughts a jumble.  _Man I cant believe Rinoa is so shaken up by this the last time I saw her so shook up about something was when we fought the sorceress the first time.  I wonder what Siefer's up to, probably causing trouble.  Maybe not, if he really was possessed then maybe that will change him.  Siefer? Change?  Yeah right!  I better keep an eye on him and make sure he knows the rules and follows them.  Hey since Quistis has her teaching license back maybe I could have her teach Seifer his lessons and keep an eye on him two.  Not only for our sakes but his sake too.  There are a lot of people that hate him even worse than me and…_

"Hello earth to Squall, earth to Squall!  He he."  Squall finally snapped out of his deep thoughts to see a smiling Rinoa who said, "Hey I thought I got you to stop going off to la la land, well ill just have to give you more reasons to stay here."  With that she kissed him lightly at first but then deepened the kiss, "Well that is a good reason."    Squall smiled then and Rinoa said,  "Thank you Squall … for well watching over me, I know I've been a little freaked out and well you watched out for me so thank you."  "Always Rinoa Always"  but when Squall said it there was just something missing, "Whets wrong Squall?"  Rinoa asked in concern but the quick response was, "Nothing."  Rinoa new he was hiding something and pressed further, "Come on Squall you can tell me.  You can tell me anything."  Squalls thoughts were as a darkening cloud, _yeah anything but this  how would she react if the headmaster made her leave would I go to?  Yes! No? I don't know!  I wish for once that things would be simple.  They never are though  maybe I should tell her, better than having the bomb dropped on her by cid.  Yeah I guess I should tell her but ahh!  _Squall finally responded after a moment

"Rinoa I just don't know how you'll take it it's not exactly good."  Rinoa smiled and said, "That's alright we can face anything together."   That lead squall to only frown deeper, "You see that's the problem,  Headmaster Cid doesn't want me to see you any more he thinks that I'll end up following his foot steps or something!  I don't think he's right I don't think you'd ever turn evil!  But headmaster Cid might make it an order and although I would love to follow you our of garden I just don't know if I could.  Do you understand?  Were going to pick up Edea today but if she cant teach you to control you powers or they grow to fast or I don't break up with you I, he'll order me to or he'll order you out of the garden and I don't know what to do!  On top of that I I just …"

Rinoa sat back stunned,  she had know idea that it was something this huge  and that she had gotten Squall to tell her  but how could she live without Squall she just didn't know, then an idea struck her,  "Hey I have an idea!  What if we do what the headmaster wants!"  Squall was beyond confused, "What?!"  Rinoa smiled, "no not for real but we just pretend to break up well tell the gang and then stage this huge fight or something and then the Headmaster will think that I'm not a big deal anymore and he will kind of ignore us as far as a couple goes."   Squall gave Rinoa a look,  "You know that just might work, but I don't want to have to hide."  "Hey it's not my idea of a dream world either but well still have each other!"  Rinoa said.  Squall nodded in agreement.  Now they had to plan it out, "ill take care of informing the girls you take the guys ok?  Sorry but I have to tell Qustis something anyway so.."  Squall said Rinoa sad it would be all right except for Irvine,  "That guy freaks me out when it comes to that stuff!"  Nodding and smiling in return Squall said,  "I know hey you can have Zell tell him."    They then returned to kissing.  Then the intercom began with the headmasters voice on it, "Squall and Rinoa pleas report to my office I repeat …" With lightning fast reflaxes Squall grabbed his gunblade and shot the speaker  Rinoa's eyes got huge, "Squall why did you do that aww man now I'm going to have to get it repaired!"  Squall shrugged,  "Well number 1 I've been wanting to do that all week and 2 I'm really annoyed at Cid.  Don't worry about it ill have the repairmen come and fix it."  Rinoa gave a somewhat frustrated shrug, "oh well,  come on lets get going!

A/N  hi all.  Hope you like the chapter I know it was kind of nothing but fluf but I needed to work on writing for the characters and it starts the plot much more interesting chapter next time  any help apriceated   later!


	5. Lock and Load!

Shockwaves

Chapter 5 Lock and load

Cloud Strife

              Both Rinoa and Squall walked slowly to the elevator seeing and telling the gang one by one until they had told everyone.  By the time they got to the stairs they had it planned out.  "Alright so we'll start it after this meeting it has to be someplace public."  Rinoa wasn't looking forward to it but she was making sure that she wouldn't have to do it again but Squall didn't want to do it at all, "Do we have to? In public and everything?"  A slightly annoyed Rinoa replyed, "of course we do it's the only way to stay together!"  they continued to bicker all the way to the office.  Rinoa stopped and said, "See just do what your doing now and you'll be fine just remember this isn't for real."  Squall nodded as he knocked on the door of Headmaster Cid's office, "Come in Squall, you to Rinoa."  They both stepped into the office and Squall saluted, "Sir what did you need to see us about."  The headmaster got up from his desk and said

"Rinoa we have just picked up Edea and she is waiting for you at the front gates, please go meet her.  As for you Squall we have a mission for you and your group."  Rinoa at this point took the hint and left, "Esther has sent out another request for SeeD it was received during the middle of the night your team is to take the Ragnarok to Esther it seems that there is a civil war going on.  Some new power trying to take over the country.  The president is being taken to a secret location as we speak you have 14 hours to get the team together and get to Esther.  I assume you'll be taking Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell?"  Squall thought for a moment and nodded saying, "yes I believe so but I'll also be taking Rinoa with as well."  Cid closed his eyes and nodded knowing this would happen but before the Headmaster could say anything squall said, "That's an order from the SeeD commander, but she is not part of garden so it's her choice."  _I knew that was coming this isn't going to be easy _the headmaster thought.

"Squall, Rinoa must have proper control of her powers to go on this mission she may endanger it if she doesn't.  That's why I need her to stay here."  Squall shook his head and responded, "I'll keep her near me that way we can keep an eye on her, besides ill give everyone till tomorrow morning and I'm sure Matron will be able to teach Rinoa how to control her powers by then."  Shaking his head in defeat Squall made the announcement, "Attention Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis please report to the launch deck at 07 hundred hours tomorrow, be prepared as we will be going on a mission that is all."  

That evening came and went everyone was exited they had been getting a little bored after the first 2 weeks.  Squall and Rinoa decided to postpone their little 'act' until after the mission.  The morning of the mission was sunny and fair as the always were when they were at or around the orphanage.  Everyone was in peak condition, Zell however had something new he had his normal Energize gloves on but he seemed to have holes in the knuckle section.  Squall walked up to him and asked about his gloves. Zell responded by activating them. Energy coursed around the gloves and blades extended from the holes, "I remodeled me my self  I call them the Energize blades.  Pretty cool huh?"  Squall nodded    

"Alright everyone load up we launch in 2 minuets.  Selphie was of course the first one onboard because she was still the only one that knew how to fly it.  Squall moved to the bridge immediately and heard Selphie's pre-flight check list.  "Okay turn this thingy on make sure these thingy's are all green bring those thingy's online by pressing these buttons…"  Squall chuckled to himself while Irvine read what was rely on the pre-flight that they had gotten from Esther.  

Alright bring main batteries online…. done. eniteate primary fuel injectors.  Bring radar control up from Esther… done.  Signal garden that were ready to launch…. done!  At this the garden began to shift and move the center section expanded to revile a small hole.  "Pre-flight completed all systems green we are go for main engine start!  Everyone prepare for launch better hold on it takes off really fast!  

The engines came to life with a giant blast as the flames hit the heat resistant launch panels the Ragnarok burst from the hole in the side of the garden and it changed back to it's normal configuration.  

An hour latter they arrived at Esther but since they couldn't use the skyway the landed just outside the main city and walked to the destination.  The building they were told to come to was well guarded with auto-guns everywhere not to mention guards.  As soon as the guards saw the group of seeD's the auto-guns trained on them and the guards asked,  "Who are you?!!"

"My name is SeeD Commander Squall Lionheart and this is my team we received a request 31 hours ago for SeeD assistance in you conflict."   The solder quickly nodded, "yes sir we have been expecting you Sir, Please provide handprint authentication for entry."  Squall walked up to the hand scanner wondering where in the heck they got his handprint from, he removed his glove on his right hand and placed it on the scanner.  Squall saw a red beam pass under his hand and then heard a computer voice say, "ID confirmed, Auto-guns off.  Welcome Commander Lionheart please enter.  

A/N  I know your going to kill me for the long wait and another boring chapter but next chapter starts the real story!


End file.
